


War of the Roses: Snow Angel and Radiant Rose

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: As a prank, Jaune puts Ruby and Weiss in his lap.  Things spiral out of control until Jaune ends up with a pair of girlfriends.War of the Roses (Lancaster, White Knight, White Rose)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby and Weiss: *cuddle in the centre of a couch*

Yang: *sits down beside them*

Jaune: *sits down on the other side*

Blake: *walks up*

Jaune: *picks up Ruby and Weiss and puts them on his lap*

Weiss: *incensed, tries to say something*

Ruby: Say it.

Weiss: I'm not sure what I should say. Should I admonish Jaune for accosting us?, or should I... bemoan the fact that we will be perpetually petite enough to share his lap?

Ruby: Maybe try not smiling.

Weiss: *covers her mouth*

Weiss: I am doing nothing of the sort.

Ruby: *leans forward, staring Weiss in her eyes*

Ren and Nora: *cuddling on the opposite couch, watching this transpire*

Weiss: *tries to stare cooly into Ruby's eyes, but falters after a moment*

Ruby: *gives Weiss a peck on the lips*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock, hiding a subtle smile on his lips*

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: This is... suprisingly... comfortable...

Ruby: We are pretty tiny, though...

Jaune: Adorable.

Ruby and Weiss: *look at Jaune questioningly*

Jaune: Are you two really surprised?

Weiss (whine): I am... uncertain...

Weiss: I was hoping to...

Jaune: Adorable.

Weiss: *grabs her petite boobs*

Weiss: I am certain that I will... follow after my mother and sister.

Jaune: Adorable.

Ruby: What about me?

Jaune: *glares at Ruby*

Jaune: Also adorable. You are both adorable.

Weiss: Is that why you have us trapped in your lap?

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: *glares at him*

Jaune: Let's go with that.

Weiss: I am uncertain what to say to that.

Ruby: Spill it.

Weiss: I believe I am sitting on something.

Ruby: Duh?, Jaune.

Weiss: I believe I am sitting on something hard.

Yang: *bursts out laughing*

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang: Really? You're that much of an ice princess?

Blake: I haven't even seen her TRY to get off his lap.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: *shifts about a bit*

Jaune: *extremely happy face*

Nora: This is better than a movie.

Weiss: What did I do?

Weiss: *shifts about even more*

Jaune: *even happier look*

Yang: Okay, shit, I think I have to say something. Snow Angel, if you keep moving around like that...

Weiss: *shifts about even more*

Yang: He's going to blow his load.

Weiss: *stops*

Weiss: He's going to get mad at me?

Yang: *sighs*

Ren: Top. That expression is Blow His Top. This is something completely different.

Blake: *stands up and pushes Weiss off of Jaune's lap*

Weiss: *falls flat on the floor*

Weiss: I beg your pardon?!

Blake: Seriously, you can't do that to a guy, or yourself. Do you have any idea what you were doing?

Weiss: *looks up with a distraught look*

Weiss: It was all in good fun, was it not?

Ruby: Jaune looks like he was having fun.

Yang: I seriously can't believe she's that much of an ice princess. I mean, seriously...

Weiss: Is no one going to tell me what was occcuring?

Yang: You - were - rubbing - his - dick - with - your - cute - little - ass. You were basically dry humping.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Weiss: *glares at Jaune*

Jaune: It was a joke... or started as a joke... and then Ruby kissed you, and you started talking about your breasts... and started rubbing me with your ass... and I ONLY HAVE SO MUCH WILLPOWER.

Weiss: Is that all I mean to you, a joke?

Jaune: You mean SO much more to me. I'm sorry I put you through that...

Weiss: *kneels properly*

Weiss: I... mean how much to you?..

Jaune: . . .

Ruby: *stands from Jaune's lap and sits down on the ground*

Yang: I'm going to go with enough to call you a Snow Angel.

Weiss: I do believe he was just making a poor attempt at seduction.

Jaune: No, I mean you looked like an angel... and acted like an angel...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I hardly acted angelic.

Jaune: I... disagree... but that's why you're my Snow Angel.

Weiss: I am not... yours...

Jaune: No...

Jaune: . . .

Ruby: What about me?

Weiss: Also not his.

Jaune: Hmm.

Ruby: What?

Jaune: Red Reaper is cool, but not adorable enough. How about rosebud?

Blake: Ravishing Rose.

Jaune: Good, but not cute enough.

Weiss: Resplendent Rose.

Jaune: Hmm... Two syllables.

Weiss: Radiant Rose.

Jaune: I - absolutely - love it.

Ruby: What just happened?

Nora: I think I know, but don't want to spoil anything.

Ruby: Spoil what?

Blake: *rolls her eyes and sits back down*

Yang: I guess it's time to talk about the birds and the bee.

Weiss: *gives Yang a curious look*

Weiss: Birds and the bee **s**?

Yang: I know what I said.

Ren: Jaune is going to pollinate your flowers.

Ruby: *questioning look*

Weiss: *scoffs*

Yang: What?, he nearly did.

Weiss: I am sure that is not how this works.

Yang: Yeah, but like, 90%?

Weiss: *quietly scoffs and looks down*

Ruby: Wait! Wait - wait - wait... Jaune wants to... pollinate me?..

Jaune: *shrugs as he moves his head back and forth*

Jaune: Yes?

Blake: And Weiss.

Weiss: *quiet, uncertain scoff*

Jaune: So, to say it once again: this was a prank...

Weiss: *nearly muted scoff*

Jaune: But I do want to pollinate you.

Weiss: *scoff*

Jaune: And you are my Snow Angel and Radiant Rose.

Weiss: *contented murmur*

Ruby: I really don't know what to say...

Weiss: *cute mutering*

Blake: I recommend a recess.

Yang: What, like in school?

Ren: Intermission.

Nora: I can't wait until part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615918672887857152/war-of-the-roses-snow-angel-and-radiant-rose) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora: *opens the door*

Jaune: Is that popcorn?

Nora: I did say it was better than a movie. Either way, they're ready for you.

Jaune: *walks into the rental house, only to find Ruby and Weiss kneeling on the ground*

Jaune: *walks up to them and stands awkwardly*

Weiss: We have come to the conclusion that we will hear your statement.

Jaune: . . .

Ruby and Weiss: *look at him expectantly*

Jaune: I kind of... already... did... I don't know what else I can say...

Weiss: You seem to have a great deal of feelings that are unspoken.

Jaune: O... kay... I love you two, and want to fuck you two. You two are both incredibly adorable and sexy. Adorasexy.

Weiss: . . .

Ruby: *stares at Weiss*

Ruby: *looks to Jaune*

Ruby: *breathes deep*

Ruby: I've-loved-you-since-the-first-day-we-met-you-were-always-wicked-cool-and-you-talked-to-me-when-no-one-else-did-even-if-I-was-better-with-weapons-than-people...

Jaune: *stares*

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: I... you have?.. since?.. since when?..

Ruby: The... first... day?..

Jaune: The first day... when we bumped into each other?..

Ruby: And I kind of exploded. But look at it this way, Weiss is with me right now, so probably won't be as... if I...

Weiss: I was perhaps... a bit too... overbearing... but... in my defence, you did... explode... in front of me...

Jaune: And you haven't exploded since then.

Weiss: She can, indeed, learn, if you give her a chance.

Ruby: Wait, was that a joke?

Weiss: I am uncertain.

Yang: *snickering*

Yang: *can't contain it and starts laughing*

Jaune: Alright, I said my thing... Ruby said her thing...

Jaune: *watching Weiss*

Ruby: *looks over at Weiss*

Weiss: *delicately clears her throat*

Weiss: You have always been a gentleman.

Nora: Is that?.. all you have to say to him?!

Weiss: You are charming and debonair, afterall.

Jaune: I... am?..

Ruby: Wicked-cool.

Weiss: A man of his own quarrels and ambitions. He does not wait for anyone to foster their morals on him; he crafts his own from wholecloth, and changes the world with it.

Ruby: He does?

Weiss: *nods*

Weiss: Indeed.

Jaune: *stumbles backwards*

Ruby and Weiss: *quickly stand-up to catch him*

Ruby: Are you alright?

Jaune: It's just... okay, Ruby being in love with me is SURPRISING, but at least I can understand it, but what Weiss?..

Ren: I believe it was respect.

Jaune: That's what respect feels like?

Weiss: *places her hand on his chest*

Jaune: Okay... pretty sure this isn't respect...

Weiss: I can respect AND adore you.

Ruby: *slips between them*

Ruby: NOO! I want to adore him.

Weiss: *leans in, looking in her eyes, until they were inches apart*

Weiss: *touches Ruby's forehead with her own*

Weiss: Perchance, what is my meaning?

Ruby: That... we can both have him?

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the lips*

Weiss: Bravo.

Jaune: *slinks back*

Jaune: What?..

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: *bows:

Weiss: I would like to apologize for nearly making you... 'Blow your load'.

Yang: I'm pretty sure he would have enjoyed it.

Weiss: . . .

Ruby: So, we're together?

Weiss: If he will have us in all of our petite glory.

Jaune: *staring, awestruck*

Weiss: Cat got your tongue?

Blake: Leave me out of this.

Yang: *snickers*

Nora: For the record, he's surprised.

Ren: He just has trouble accepting when good things happen to him.

Weiss: Then perhaps we will be here for some time.

* * *

Jaune: *breathes deep and clears his throat*

Jaune: So, I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming.

Yang: If you're dreaming, how did you know what Weiss' ass feels like rubbing you?..

Jaune: A really good guess. I don't know. I've never had a girl do that.

Nora: Have Ruby do it and see how it feels?

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: Ruby has a much thicker skirt.

Ruby: *eagerly raises her hand*

Weiss: *gently grabs Ruby's arm and lowers it*

Weiss: Perhaps not the best place to start.

Ruby: But you got to do it.

Weiss: . . .

Jaune: *holds his hands towards them*

Ruby and Weiss: *each grab one hand, and let themself get pulled into a cuddle*

Ruby and Weiss: *look at each other across Jaune's chest*

Ruby and Weiss: *kiss each other*

Ruby and Weiss" *crane their necks back to look at Jaune*

Nora: Now or never, leader.

Jaune: *nervously looks between the two*

Jaune: *kisses Ruby*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss*

Jaune: *hangs his head down between the two*

Ruby and Weiss: *press their heads against his*

Yang: Weiss-queen?

Weiss: *gives Yang an annoyed look*

Yang: You realize this means you can now do what you were doing before.

Weiss: I can what?

Yang: Ass-grind him... to completion...

Weiss: Complete what?

Weiss: *shocked*

Weiss: *glares at Yang*

Yang: *snickers*

Ruby: You know?..

Weiss: *gives Ruby a sharp, questioning look*

Ruby: You got to.

Jaune: *presses their heads together*

Ruby and Weiss: *give each other a surprised kiss*

Jaune: *let's go of their heads*

Ruby and Weiss: *look up at him*

Jaune: *grabs them by their asses, pulling them close*

Ruby and Weiss: *lightly moan*

Jaune: No more fighting.

Ruby and Weiss: *lightly nod*

Jaune: We will do things when we want to, not whenever anyone else would.

Weiss: *glares a Nora and Ren eating popcorn*

Nora: What?, this is awesome.

Ren: They took some risky chances, but I feel it really paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616009262731313152/war-of-the-roses-snow-angel-and-radian-rose) tumblog.


End file.
